


The Sounds Will Take Care of Themselves

by carleton97



Category: Juvenile Orion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit will always be glad Gabriel and Master found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds Will Take Care of Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide 2005

Most of the time, Rabbit was glad he had his own room. He had never had his own space before and his room here was cozy and perfect. It was small and snug and filled with the softest blankets and cushions. When he was curled up in a nest of bedding and his Master's will was a buzzing presence at the back of his head, he felt safe and happy for the first time in his life.

On nights like tonight, though, when it was so dark even the stars weren't shining and his Master's presence was nothing more than a distant, sleeping tingle, Rabbit was scared. He so wanted to be brave like his Master and Gabriel, but the shadows on the wall seemed to be twisting into the shape of a girl and Rabbit was _sure_ they were reaching for him. The wind outside his window was whispering _usagi_ and Rabbit thought he could feel something _other_ pressing against the space his Master filled inside of him. Summoning up every bit of courage he had, Rabbit slid out of bed and scampered down the hall to the other bedroom.

The door was ajar, so it was easy for him to slip into the room. It was still dark and a little scary, but he could hear his Master and Gabriel breathing and the sound helped to calm his racing heart. The first time he had done this, his third night here, he hadn't made it more than a step inside the door before Gabriel had erupted out of the bed, burning with silver flames and searching for whatever had disturbed him. Rabbit had been paralyzed with fright until his Master had peeked out from behind Gabriel's glowing form and ended the defensive display with a touch to his shoulder. He had picked up Rabbit, then, and had tucked him into the bed between the two of them, soothing him to sleep with gentle pats to his back. Now, though, Gabriel didn't awaken, even when Rabbit slid under the blankets and wormed his way into the blond man's embrace.

Gabriel shifted in his sleep, unconsciously cuddling Rabbit closer and the tiny Darklore finally relaxed, falling asleep between one breath and the next.

***

Gabriel would never admit it, but he was glad his Master had found Rabbit.

He gave the two of them something to focus on now that Kirihara's group had assumed power and stabilized the situation somewhat. Gabriel had spent so long worrying about the conflict, both after he fell and after he had met his Master, that he had all but forgotten life was for _living_. His Master had tried to assure him time and time again that they were safe, that they were staying out of the war, but Gabriel had always known that if Kirihara had either failed to quell Kaoru or lost control of the boy housing Bael's spirit, his Master would have felt compelled to interfere. Neither of those things had come to pass, though, and Gabriel was finally able to enjoy his time with his Master and Rabbit with only vague worries about the future dogging him.

He did his best to ignore those concerns though, knowing his master would only chide him for worrying about things he could not control and wouldn't it be better to think about Rabbit's nightmares and how to help him?

Gabriel was pretty sure Rabbit's nightmares were only the normal fears of a child; no Darklore had ever shown any signs of precognition, after all. Still, it was upsetting to wake to a small boy shaking with fear as he squirmed under the blankets. At first, he had been unsure of Rabbit's tendency to climb into their bed if he became frightened during the night, but there was something about him that reminded Gabriel of Israfel - no, not of Israfel, of Amou - and there was something refreshing about that sort of quiet innocence.

Also? Gabriel was never going to admit how soothing he found petting Rabbit's silky, furred ears. Soothing enough that he almost didn't mind the damp spot forming on his chest under Rabbit's mouth.

***

Mitsuru woke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of his bed and the closeness of Gabriel and Rabbit. He rolled onto his side and smiled at the picture they presented. Gabriel had Rabbit clutched to his chest as if he were a stuffed toy and Rabbit had both of his small hands wrapped around Gabriel's larger one.

It was completely adorable.

He had been angry when he had first realized what he was, what he could do to others. He had hidden himself on the outskirts of the conflict and simply observed the others like him. He had watched Kaoru and Kuga gather the others and he had seen how her pain had twisted them into a force to be reckoned with and how they mercilessly cut down those who refused to join them.

He _never_ wanted to do that to another being.

He had promised himself he would not enslave someone just because he could.

And then he met Gabriel; his beautiful, lost soul, fallen angel. He hadn't meant to break Gabriel. He had planned to warn him about Kaoru and then fade back into the woodwork, but suddenly he was surrounded by Gabriel, he was _in_ Gabriel, he _was_ Gabriel.

From that moment he had never been alone again.

Finding Rabbit had been purely luck, too. Mitsuru had wanted to take a walk and had badgered Gabriel into joining him, despite the inclement weather. The boy had been close to hypothermic, despite his fur, and Mitsuru was pretty sure he'd have died if Gabriel hadn't healed him.

Now he had a family. He was happy with Gabriel and Rabbit and, all joking aside, had no real desire to lead the world into the Aquarian Age like Kirihara seemed to be planning. He knew Gabriel worried constantly about all manner of things, but once Kaoru had been taken care of, Mitsuru was content to save his worry for his own little corner of the world.

A glance at the clock told him none of them had to be up for another two hours. He pulled the covers up over his shoulders and scooted closer to Gabriel and Rabbit, throwing his arm over both of them and letting sleep pull him back down.

The Aquarian Age was everything he could have hoped for.


End file.
